Companionship
by Lyndsay-Marie
Summary: Graphic KakaSasu. Where Kakashi is Jack the Ripper, and Sasuke is the one who got away.


Adjusting his dress, Sasuke shifted a little, aware that he was being watched. A normal person would probably have felt uncomfortable with the attentions of someone like the silver-haired man standing across the bar from them. But that was Sasuke's job. He needed to get noticed. And so it was with a soft sigh that he slipped gracefully off the barstool, laying down a few small coins, and moving towards the older man. "Excuse me sir," He whispered in a tone that was almost docile, expected of someone of his station, "But I couldn't help but notice you seemed rather lost. Are you new here?" He asked, tone softly suggestive.

One pale silver brow lifted as Kakashi nodded, offering his hand to the man standing before him, "I am," He said smoothly, offering his arm to the man, "Would you like to accompany me outside?"

Sasuke nodded, lifting up the heavy layers of his dress as he took the other man's arm, allowing himself to be lead outside. Not one glance was offered to them as they moved outside. This was quite typical of an occurrence in a tavern such as that one. It was often that ladies dressed extravagantly gave company to lonely gentlemen.

Lifting his chin a little, Sasuke kept his eyes downcast as they moved into the chilling outdoors, feet garbed with ornate heels clacking against the cobblestone as he lead the older man into an alley that he frequently used for such times. It was always very dark and very empty. Dark eyes finally lifted to meet the most unusually mismatched eyes of his companion, "It costs one pound," He whispered softly, "And you can pretend I'm a girl." He said simply.

Kakashi watched the boy silently another moment before nodding, "All right," He said, eyes moving over the boy before him, "Place your hands against the wall, and lift up your skirts and petticoats," HE commanded huskily.

Nodding slowly, Sasuke swallowed hard, lifting up the heavy skirts, and bending over a little, cheeks pressed hard against the cold stone, "Yes sir," He whispered, his voice sounding more feminine than before now.

Long, pale fingers splayed against the flawless, exposed bottom of the boy before him, "Open your legs," He commanded, his tone even and calm as he did so.

Sasuke followed this order as well, opening his legs as wide as he could manage, wincing slightly as his cheek scraped against the stone, "Yes sir," He repeated.

One stretched finger moved inside of the boy as the legs were open, and the lithe, masculine body was exposed to his view, "You look like a boy," He commented, still almost furiously collected as his finger moved dry inside of Sasuke, causing him to whimper very slightly and wince. His customers liked that most of the time.

The slightest hint of a frown graced Sasuke's face as he pushed back very slightly against the finger, trying to seem eager as he shifted a little, "Sorry sir," He whispered. No one had ever told him I that /I before…

Kakashi shook his head, "Don't worry about it," He said simply, a second finger pushing inside of the boy, noting that the muscles clenched against the intrusion very tightly. That would do quite perfectly.

Sasuke let out a quite gasp, eyes squeezing shut as he felt his cheek burning from the burn of cold concrete. He was sure that he was going to have marks from how much it was really starting to hurt, "P-please, sir…" He whispered.

Kakashi shook his head a little, forcing a third finger inside of Sasuke, even though the boy's body very obviously tightened against the penetration.

Sasuke's eyes were squeezed tightly shut. He'd only been doing this for about a month, and usually… his customers preferred that he just suck them off, or they used oil… he'd never felt a pain as raw as this before…

Kakashi let his fingers move inside of the boy slowly before he pulled them out, shoving down his trousers, and positioning himself behind the boy, "Be a good little whore," He growled softly, shoving inside in one smooth thrust.

Sasuke let out a very vocal cry, eyes squeezed tighter as he felt something tear very painfully inside of him. IT hurt. It hurt so bad… and it felt suddenly so hot and wet inside of him, and he knew the other hadn't come yet, and so it must have been blood, and there was no way he was going to be able to work after this…

Scarf covered lips came down to rest against Sasuke's shoulder as he began to move in and out of the boy, enjoying the way his length was being hugged so tightly by the other's inner muscles, soft puffs of air visible in the cold as he made sure to punctuate every thrust.

Sasuke could feel the hot trails of tears as they fell from his eyes, sliding easily down his injured cheek, making the burning sensation worse as he forced his legs to stay open as this man, this aristocrat he was sure, fucked him slowly, very, very painfully. He wanted to beg for the other to stop, in fact, the plea lingered there in the back of his throat, but he couldn't summon it forward. It was stuck there…

Kakashi continued moving, one hand moving to the holster that hung loosely under his shirt, pulling out a short, sharp dagger as he continued thrusting, his breath catching slightly, the only proof of his pleasure aside from the hardness of his length inside of Sasuke as he forced the skirt up higher and pressed the blade against Sasuke's back.

Fear bubbled inside of Sasuke as he felt the cool steel against his back, and he tried to break free, eyes till closed tightly, tears still falling even as he felt the blade pierce his skin shallowly, sliding slowly against the flesh, opening it, spilling the blood leisurely down his back and over his bottom as Kakashi continued moving inside of him. "Nn…!!" Was all he managed, that even garbled as a strong hand pushed his face closer to the wall, forcing his body to tense a little.

Kakashi continued pushing inside of Sasuke, his orgasm building quickly inside of him as he pulled his head back, watching in mild fascination as the blood spilled against previously flawless flesh. He pulled out of the boy quickly with a slight sound, stroking himself quickly as he moved, breath catching as he came finally, spilling over his hand and against the open wound on the boy's back.

Sasuke managed a garbled cry against the hard, cold rock wall as he felt the almost unbearable stinging on his back, his whole body tensing as his vision swam.

Pushing himself away from the bleeding and soiled boy, Kakashi pulled up his trousers, fastening them as he pulled out a few other instruments. That was when he heard the shouting from down the alley. The police. Silver brows furrowed very slightly as he shook his head, pulling out a change purse and tossing three pounds down on the boy. He'd come back for him later.

Sasuke crumbled to the ground when Kakashi pulled away, skirts flooding out around him, whole body aching with hot pain as he clung to the need to stay conscious. Then he heard it. He'd never thought he'd be so glad to hear the voices of the local officers. It was with a relief greater than any he'd felt before that he closed his eyes, feeling the money fall atop him. He clutched at it with a tired hand, and gave in to the dark that was surrounding him. The police wouldn't beat him until he was conscious.


End file.
